Euchre/Universe 1
'''Euchre '''is a Natural Demon that was recruited by Satan during his time as leader of Zakaria, she has yet to be seen fully in Universe 1 with her main appearance being in Universe 13, but she is mentioned and pictured briefly when Charyl was explaining demons and their abilities. Appearance The Universe 1 variant of Euchre was only shown very briefly but she was shown to be of average height and weight with darker skin and black hair cut short and tied back in a sort of samurai tail. She had piercing red eyes and sharp teeth. She wore a black t-shirt with a red vest over the top that was fully buttoned with black fingerless gloves, she also seemed to be wearing black pants of some kind, likely slacks. Personality Not much is known about Euchre in Universe 1, but if she is like her Universe 13 counterpart she is cocky and suggestive. She is also shown as a powerful being with a large amount of control over her powers. But this all assumed as she has not been shown in Universe 1 past a mention and an image Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Not much is known about Euchre in Universe 1 but it has been said that she was a stand out when it came to her powers and she was sought out by Satan to become one of his leading soldiers. After his death, it is unknown what she went on to do or if she is even alive. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Demon Biology: '''As a demon, Euchre has access to some things other races don't have ** '''Tough Hide: '''Euchre has a powerful red hide that covers her body, said to be mostly resistant to most materials, it is also stated that the hide is fire resistant ** '''Sharp Claws: '''Thick black bone claws that extend from Euchre's fingertips, said to be powerful enough to tear through steel ** '''Increased Strength: '''Euchre is assumed to have increased strength, possibly reaching superhuman levels. ** '''Increased Speed: '''Euchre is assumed to have increased speed, possibly reaching superhuman levels. ** '''Increased Durability: '''Euchre is assumed to have increased Durability, possibly reaching superhuman levels. ** '''Tail: '''A hard scorpion-like tail with a sharp tip on the end * '''Pyromancy: '''It can be assumed due to her demon heritage that Euchre has access to some kind of Pyromancy * '''Shapeshifting: '''Euchre was shown in her human form when she was mentioned and pictured, so it is assumed that she can also shift to her demon form at will. * '''Soul Magic: '''It can be assumed like most other demons, Euchre has access to some kind of soul Magic Paraphernalia * '''Hell Blade: '''A standard-issue obsidian dagger known for its curves and sharpened tip to tear the one on the other end apart. Weaknesses * '''Demon Biology: '''As a demon, even when she is not in her demon form, she has certain weaknesses that all demons share. ** '''Devil's Traps: '''Specially designed symbols usually on the floor or ceiling of a place designed to keep demons in place ** '''Salt: '''Demons are unable to pass doorways and windows covered in salt unless the salt trail is disrupted ** '''Holy Water: '''Demons have a natural weakness to Holy Water and will burn when exposed to it ** '''Supernatural & Blessed Weapons: '''Weapons of supernatural origin designed to kill demons or weapons blessed in the same way as holy water can kill demons * '''Human Biology: '''When in her human form, Euchre has all the weaknesses associated with that form, such as a weakness in her spine, brain, heart, and internal organs, diseases and old age Trivia * Euchre is also the name of a card game focusing around tricking your opponent * Euchre is also an informal North American verb that means "deceive, outwit, or cheat (someone)" * Euchre is likely a nickname and not her actual name Category:Characters Category:Universe 1 Category:Side Characters Category:Females Category:V for Ventura Category:Demons Category:Unseen Characters